MERGATROID SERIAL KILLER
Mergatroid Serial Killer 1) First known victim, Asian female, behind Paperdoll factory, October 2012 2) Second victim, back parking lot of Mergatroid Times 3) Third victim, Victoria Strauss of Southerland Financial, found behind downtown Super Deluxe Grocery Store, June 8, 2013, 14) the fourteenth victim, also the only known victim to survive, Shimiko Hiromoto, parking lot of Vincenni Cosmetics...Blatson the artist, two females in village outside Paris, France. (sources for early attacks, see MERGATROID: The Early Years episode 6 season One, CRAZY INSANE RADIO episode 11, Season One). The Mergatroid serial killer is actually Eric Neidermeyer, one of two illegitimate sons of CEO Judy Vincenni of the Vincenni Cosmetics Corporation. His real father was Bangledy Boop the clown, but Judy Vincenni's father believed that he was fathered by Jako the motorcycle gang leader and arranged for him and his brother (Apronhead) to be raised by this man. After an abusive childhood, Eric began to murder young women in and around Mergatroid over a period of several years.Using the energy time flux field in the woods between Mergatroid and flat Town, the Mergatroid serial killer traveled to London of 1888 where he encounetred Flashy 2 as an adversary twice. After returning to the present time, the Meragtroid serial killer was shot by a sniper (hired by Fudiki Hiromoto) at the wedding of Les Tomac and Imogene Slowkowski and presumed dead. ☀Judy Vincenni steals the body of her slain son, the Mergatroid Serial Killer, and delivers it to the Bio-Tech lab for Dr. Getric to resurrect him (MSK is indeed brought back by Dr. Getric at Bio tech lab). Mergatorid serial killer (Eric Niedermeyer) escapes the bio tech lab and takes up residence with a blind girl Doreen. The Mergatroid serial killer dismembers Flashy (Timmy rescues her to the Bio tech lab where she is saved). This makes Flashy the paperdoll the SECOND victim to survive MSK. Blatson the artist is slain in Paris, France by the Mergatroid serial killer who is later attacked by Fudiki Hiromoto... ☀In 2049, the Mergatroid Serial Killer emerges in the court of King Pedestrian after having limped through the energy time flux field near the Eiffel Tower after having been attacked by Fudiki Hiromoto and his samurai sword. MSK has survived, this time, by traveling to the future where he is saved by the grandson of Dr. Getric and King Pedestrian who nurse him back to health and make clones of im to fight in the War Against the Paperdolls aka The Paperdoll War). Being presumed dead in the present time, the Mergatroid serial killer has returned to the present time once again where he has stalked and kidnapped his blind girlfriend Doreen from the Quent Estate and stolen the diary of Ophelia Quent. He traveled into the Parallel Universe to slay his identical counterpart, the CEO Eric Neidermeyer, but ended up in the Merged Universe created by the Merge of the Prime Universe and the Parallel Universe (see CIR REBOOT: THE MERGE series).